transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Draining Experience
Wraith arrives from the Protihex Region to the south. Wraith has arrived. Liberation Arch - Cybertron The Liberation Arch spans the width of the highway here, its towering mass constructed of materials made to resist the ravages of time. While the highway to the east and west is still badly damaged by the ravages of war, the Arch and its surroundings are completely undamaged; it seems as if the war has simply passed it by. A sense of reverence fills you as you approach the gleaming structure, its surface engraved with symbols in the most ancient language of Cybertron. A silver plaque has been embedded in the ground directly below the arch. Blast Off lands on top of the Liberation Arch and scans the area. The Combaticon is looking for Swindler (no, not Swindle, the teammate, SwindleRRRR, the Boosters merchant... the extra R is important, ya know?). He has bought boosters from Swindler in the past and hopes to do so again- they've come in handy before. It is said you can hear a Lamborghini coming and know it's one long before ever seeing it. The distinct rumble of the tuned exhaust is unique like that, after all. There's no exception to the rule here, and Wraith's cruising his way down the highway like it's cool. He's not going to meet up with wheelers and dealers, no...he's just out for a spin, and if there's one thing someone with his altmode's going to make liberal use of? It's a good highway system. Blast Off hears the noise long before he picks anything up on his scanners. It's an unfamiliar noise, at that.... doesn't immediately ring any bells as someone he knows. But it's obviously a car.... and unless it's a Stunticon, that usually only means one thing.... Blast Off brings his ionic blaster out of subspace and prepares to fire at the Autobot. Scanners finally pick up the Lamborghini- and yep, that's an Autobot badge. The Combaticon sits down on the arch, one leg hanging over the side and the other supporting his weapon, and waits for the Autobot to just get a little bit closer..... Lamborghini Aventador reaches the end of the road, so to speak, and slows, downshifting until coasting to a stop. The Lambo glides through the area. Perhaps not so much looking for trouble, but more to take in a sight not often seen. He transforms, the soft hum of electrical systems coming to life as the capacitors begin to recover from the drive. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Blast Off watches the Autobot approach, then transform. Well- whoever he is, he doesn't look very impressive to the Combaticon. Then again, he's not easily impressed by anybody. He clicks the safety off as the Autobot approaches the arch, then fires when he has a good shot. "Not very wise, Autofool... you should have stayed in your faster vehicle mode... you never know when you'll encounter danger out here alone." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Preying on the Unwary attack! -3 Wraith hears the voice before seeing anything and turns towards it, the blast coming far too soon after to properly react to. He grunts as he's spun from the impact, staggered, but quick to recover all the same. One foot down, brace, step in, and right about then the two arm-mounted cylinders pop out of his arms and he levels it at Blast Off without a word, they begin to hum. Something, a needle? Hard to say... but something shoots out, a particle stream of negatively charged ions following suit. "You talk too much." There's a soft pop and hiss as the positive particle stream is vented into the air behind him. Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Energon Siphon attack! Combat: Wraith's attack drains your energon reserves. Blast Off gets hit by something... it doesn't seem to do too much damage, but he suddenly feels a bit... drained. Shaking his head, he gets up from his sitting position. That was... odd. Perhaps he'll have to pay more attention after all. "Merely making observations, Autofool. Perhaps you'd even benefit from the advice... except you won't live long enough to use it." With that, he stands and aims, shooting again. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Friendly Advice attack! -1 Wraith lets out a soft, electronic sigh as systems inform him of his charged state. "A bit unrefined, but certainly potent." He watches as Blast Off starts shooting again and grunts as the blasts strike. So, the guy's got a bit of accuracy on his side...well, fine. He gets his own gears in motion, hitting the ground running as he transforms, a soft whine slowly increasing in pitch and intensity until a muted *THWOOM* fills the air, raw energy rippling outwards from his frame. "This will not end well for you... It would not be the first time I've left a drained husk behind to be recovered." Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Blast Off with his Energon Burst attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blast Off's Accuracy. (Blinded) Blast Off gets hit AGAIN? He's not liking this at all now. And whatever the attack was, it leaves him feeling shaken up. His optics are charged with energy, making it a bit staticy and hard to see well. The sniper doesn't like that AT ALL. Okay, now Wraith has Blast Off's full attention. He's also feeling far too tired...drained, even. How are his systems down this far already? The Combaticon staggers back, almost out of sight high up on the arch as he tries to stabilize again. He doesn't respond... he's too busy trying not to fall off the arch to do so. And "drained husk"? Who is this guy anyway? Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Lamborghini Aventador drives past the too-stunned-to-act Combaticon and transforms once again, stalking towards his back and charging up another series of capacitors. "Hmm, plenty to spare. Would you care for some back?" There's a thin lancelet of plasma streaking through the lines along his body before the energy is released towards the shuttle. "Or shall I go back for seconds and just finish the job, hmm?" Combat: Lamborghini Aventador misses Blast Off with his Mild Static Discharge (Laser) attack! Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Blast Off is able to dodge the attack this time, the arch taking a lot of the aggro meant for him as he ducks away. He shakes his head again, trying to clear it, then pops back into sight. Except wait, now Wraith is on the other side... okay, he moves and peers over the edge there and glares down at the Autobot. "Now who's talking too much?" With that he fires again... though he's still a little unsteady. Combat: Error: 'gaurded' is not a valid defense level. Please see '!defend' for a list of valid entries. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Gimme a Minute Here... (Laser) attack! Wraith takes the blast once again, looking at the spot as smoke rises from the pitted spot on his shoulder. Hard to tell against the black paint how much damage was done, though. He reaches up, brushing it off like dirt as a slow smirk forms. "Mmm. Lively one." He starts walking towards Blast Off, the four capacitors on his back charging, the thrum of a charge building in the air around him. Pity no one has hair, it would probably begin standing on end. "Fine... have it all back. I can always get more from you later." He raises both arms as they begin to glow a nice, ice-blue, the air rippling from an unseen disturbance before the blast of raw energy follows suit. Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Aurora Ominae attack! Blast Off continues to hit, even when feeling a bit dizzy... but he keeps GETTING hit, it seems, too. And it happens again- Blast Off doesn't seem quite able to avoid these bolts of energy shot at him. It's not proper warfare, it's... slag, he doesn't even know. It's weird is what it is. And Blast Off doesn't like it. This attack does more damage than the previous ones, scorching several of his main fuel lines and coursing through his circuitry. "Gah!" The Combaticon staggers back. "You will do no such thing. I don't know who you are... but this ends. *Now*." With that, the Combaticon transforms into his shuttle mode, diving right down from the top of the arch to speed down the road just above ground level, right towards Wraith- attempting to ram the Autobot! Combat: Wraith is size 5, the same as you. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his Road Block (Ram) attack! Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Velocity! There's a loud screech as he digs his feet into the ground to absorb the blow, stray bolts of what seem to be electricity exploding out into every which direction. There's a soft exhale, like excess compressed air leaving some system or another, a sound that slowly turns into a soft chuckle as he regains his footing and looks towards the shuttle. "Feisty. I like that." He brings his arm up again, tracking the shuttle's movement until he's satisfied. "But I'm thirsty again." That charged needle is launched once more, the ionized air behind its wake rippling before the siphon kicks in once more. Combat: Wraith strikes Space Shuttle with his Energon Siphon attack! Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Wraith's attack drains your energon reserves. SLAG IT ALL. This mech has good aim, and Blast Off is really starting to feel the effects as he gets hit AGAIN. He hasn't been hit this often in... well, for a very long time. He's being eaten away, little by little, by energy drain and electrical attacks that sap energy and damage circuits. Little flashes of sparking electricity are beginning to glitch along some of his servos and armor seams. The shuttle has looked better, certainly. But this Autobot cannot be allowed to get the best of HIM. Certainly not. He's the Commanding Officer of Aerospace now, he has a Reputation he needs to maintain, after all. And he's BLAST OFF! "Thirsty? What are you even *talking* about?" he grumbles, "If you're thirsty.... I hope you're thirsty for some punishment, for that is what you are about to receive!" With that the shuttle flies up into the air and opens up a hatch under his nosecone- unleashing an orbital bombardment attack! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his EAT THIS attack! -4 Wraith gets, quite literally, pounded into the ground. Capacitors rupture, there's the loud pop of electrical conduit shorting out, and even a few stray bolts of static-driven lightning. For just a few moments, it almost looks like he's not getting up, but the battered mech chuckles softly again as he pushes himself up and glances towards the shuttle, transforming and taking up pursuit. "Like I said... not very refined, but certainly very distinct. Raw, almost. You Decepticons sure do have an interesting mix when it comes to your energon supply." There's the loud hum as the air is distorted electrically around him. "I am going to enjoy tapping into your main line, Combaticon." Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Space Shuttle with his Energon Burst attack! Combat: Lamborghini Aventador 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Space Shuttle 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Space Shuttle comes swooping down to see the damage he has inflicted... is the Autobot finally down? Unfortunately... no, and he's still fighting. The Combaticon is also getting increasingly weirded out by the way Wraith talks... The shuttle's ventilation system huffs loudly just as he gets hit again. Electricity surges through his systems and his HUD goes haywire. "GRRRGH..." Transforming back to his better armored root mode, he flies to the top of the arch to attempt to stablize again and use the arch as cover if he can. He's heavily damaged and exhausted... far too exhausted.... "I will give you credit, Autobot... you are a MUCH better shot than most of your ilk. But you are not tapping into my energy anymore, if that's what you're doing! I shall not allow it!" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Lamborghini Aventador is limping, but doing well to try and hide it. Besides, the laugh that erupts is far from concerned. Mocking would actually be more like it. "Please. Thus far it appears there is little you can do to prevent it." He listens to the soft thrum of charging electronics. "My dear, dear little Combaticon, this is the path you chose to walk, this is the fate you now face." He raises his arm and sends out a blast of electricity towards Blast Off. "I'm going to enjoy making an example of you. You can walk in to your base, weak, pitiful, drained." He grins. "This was not a fight you should have started. A mistake. Your last." Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his Energon Spike (Laser) attack! Blast Off watches from the top of the arch and huffs quite loudly again, especially at "dear little Combaticon"... He's torn between anger at being spoken to like this and some real wariness about this mech and the punch he seems to pack. The wariness helps as another attack comes, and he dodges out of the way using the arch to block for him again. "Don't you DARE talk to me in such a manner! I *am* a Combaticon, and you will learn to RESPECT that! I am a member of one of the most feared (and rightfully so) gestalt teams... and you are a fool to continue to engage me! You talk confidently, but *I* am the master of this place!" The rather scorched-looking Combaticon comes back out in an attempt to prove it, shooting his blaster at his foe again. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Master of EVERYTHING I SEE Slaggitall! attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Wraith gets blasted again, staggering back a few steps as a few of the capacitors blow from the sudden overload. The excess is shunted, though, and quickly vented with a loud hiss. He shakes it off slowly and begins to unlock internal relays, the remaining capacitors charging as the ball of electrical energy forms around his arms. "How dare I? How dare you. Shall we start with murder? Perhaps tyranny? Megalomaniacal behavior?" Even though he's showing signs of being battered and blasted, he's still as calm as ever as the capacitors discharge their loads, heat sinks hissing as they are exposed to vent excess thermal energy. "You will be the first. More will follow. I will gladly see to it. And should you leave here in one piece? Expect to see me as the harbinger of your demise on your next battlefield, little Combaticon." Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Judgement Cast attack! Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Accuracy! And Blast Off's opponent is STILL not down? And still insulting him, too.... the usually aloof Combaticon is fighting some real righteous anger right now. "You are an Autobot, I am a Combaticon... it is my *job* to destroy you. Though..." he pauses to wipe an energon trickle from his faceplate, "You are admittedly not making it easy. But there will be no future battlefield... this ends here and now!" Tough talk, and Blast Off may or may not be feeling it... but surely he WILL win! But then he gets shot again, and staggers back to kneel down on the arch summit as he tries to gain stability. Electricity sparks through his armor seams and servos... he's beginning to wonder if a future battlefield sounds just fine. One where he will turn into a shuttle and barrel down on the Autobot again the next time Wraith calls Blast Off "little". Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Wraith laughs again, even as a stray bolt of electricity arcs from the side of his faceplate, down his neck, and along his arm. "So this is how it will be, then?" He transforms as well, electricity arcing along body panels as he rockets towards the archway, letting geography be a barrier to assist in constricting the Combaticon's movement. "What was the old saying? Ah, yes. 'Step into my lair,' said the spider to the fly." One of the rogue bolts of electricity snakes its way towards the wheel, cycling over the caliper before discharging towards the shuttle proper. Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador misses Blast Off with his Electronic Air Brake! (Disruptor) attack! Blast Off really does NOT like this mech. He keeps the arch between himself and Wraith as much as possible, and is able to avoid the attack when it comes, again using the archway to hide behind. "Slag it..." The Combaticon mutters... his systems are on the fritz and sticking around may not be the wisest move right now. "I think not... If you're the spider and I'm the fly, just keep in mind that flies are much quicker... and they sometimes carry a bite of their own. This "fly" also has teammates.... who together would create a swarm, far too much for one mere "spider" to survive. I'd suggest you not raise our ire." He glares over the side of the arch at Wraith, raising his blaster one more time. If this doesn't do it... his systems may not hold up long enough for much more. Combat: Blast Off strikes Lamborghini Aventador with his RocketFly attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Lamborghini Aventador takes the blast through his engine deck, an explosion akin to ball lightning erupting around his form. A large number of the glowing lines lacing his trim dim considerably and he falters where he's at... "I see. Very well. If that is the way you wish it to be, then so be it." His tires skip as he hunts traction. "You can anticipate seeing me again, Combaticon. Enjoy this respite while you can, it will not last long." And, with that, there's the loud rumble of his exhaust as he's driving off, trailing iridescent blue energon all the while. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off watches the Lamborghini retreat...FINALLY. He would not like to admit it, but Wraith may have been right.... he probably shouldn't have picked this fight. The Combaticon is exhausted, heavily damaged, and has a new enemy to watch for on the battlefield. A... strange one. He's still not quite sure what to make of him. And one with surprising accuracy for an Autofool. Blast Off sinks to kneel again the arch plating, far too tired to pursue, and tries to stabilize there for awhile. If anyone else comes driving by, he's not going to start shooting. Not this time. Autobot Message: 3/210 Posted Author Incident Report: Minor Threat Dec 15 2013 Wraith ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Autobot insignia appears briefly, fading to reveal Wraith in the medical bay. The resident mechanical officer is working on patching a few leaks here and there while someone else is carefully working on what appear to be ruptured capacitors. "I was ambushed by the Combaticon, Blast Off. His attack was unwarranted, so I taught him a lesson. One I trust he will not soon forget." Wraith glances over at the capacitor repair. "I believe the last I saw, he was slouching beside the local architecture and looking, for all intents and purposes, gassed." Wraith turns back to the screen and smirks. "Unfortunately, several electrical subsystems were ruptured, and my secondary and tertiary capacitor overload sinks were fried. I had to depart prior to becoming the victim of a critical overload. Naturally, I will assist in guiding the technicians in getting everything back in proper working order. I anticipate being field-worthy without any true delays. "Wraith, out." The screen goes dark. Decepticon Message: 2/97 Posted Author Strange Fellow Dec 16 2013 Blast Off ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Decepticon Spinny* Blast Off appears in a medbay, looking rather... worn out. He's heavily damaged. That's not odd, he's often damaged... What *is* odd is how his shoulders slump, like he's exhausted. "I am reporting in to inform my Aerospace Division to keep an optic out for a strange Autobot I encountered at Liberation Arch. (OOC: Wraith) Didn't get his name, but he transforms into a Lamborghini Aventador. Rather unimpressive looking sort, but looks can be deceiving. He was *not* any match for me, of course, but he does have some sort of odd energy-draining attack that you should at least be aware of. I sent him on his way with a few well-placed ionic blasts, but it was... a rather draining experience. And not *just* because I was forced to waste my time having to deal with the likes of an Autofool. ...But I'm sure that's part of it. ...Well, actually, I'm sure that was most of the reason. Yes, it was probably nothing. Never mind." With that, he turns the camera off.